1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to floatation devices, and more particularly, to a portable floatation device especially adapted to support a human on the surface of a body of water.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Personal floatation devices capable of supporting a human in water, or helping a swimmer stay afloat, are generally well known. For example, a variety of such devices are shown in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,276,670 (clam shell design attached to a swimmer by straps); 4,302,860 (floating shell structure adapted to support a swimmer chest-down); 4,662,851 (rectangular float having hinged sections which permit flexing in response to wave motion); 4,964,827 (device positioned on the upper arm and having projections which can be grasped in an emergency); and 309,169 (rectangular float having a raised end portion for the head of a swimmer).
It will be seen that each of the prior patented devices mentioned above comprises a relatively bulky device, or is unnecessarily complicated and therefor relatively expensive to fabricate. It is apparent therefore that a need exists for a personal floatation device capable of efficiently supporting a human on the surface of water, yet which offers the additional advantages of being adjustable to fit swimmers of varying size, and of being foldable into a compact easy-to-carry article when not in use, all in a simple, relatively inexpensive design.
The foregoing need is met by the present invention as will be made apparent from the following description thereof. Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art also will be rendered evident.